<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything falls into place by maguna_stxrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582191">everything falls into place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk'>maguna_stxrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>“You might feel lost right now, like everything is falling apart and nothing is going the way it’s supposed to. But life always works out in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grunt, Tony shuffles upwards on Steve’s body, decreasing the distance between their faces. He points his finger at Steve’s face, eyes squinting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s easy.</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything falls into place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Tiếng Việt available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770213">Mọi Thứ Đều Đúng Với Vị Trí Của Nó</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95">Jeong_95</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr as a response to the following prompt: Tony behaves like a lil cat, always snuggling up to Steve, especially when he's tired or feels extremely in love with him. Steve is absolutely smitten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks up from his rough sketch of Dum-E to find Tony standing at the other end of the workshop couch, blinking blearily at him. He proceeds to fold his legs that were previously stretched out across the workshop couch so Tony has a place to sit. The man does exactly that, plopping down on the empty space like his bones have given up on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Steve glanced at him, Tony had been elbows deep in the armor’s torso as he dealt with a mess of machinery and circuitry, surrounded by hologram projections glowing blue around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, however, Tony has his cheek mashed into the couch with careless abandon. His exhaustion makes him look about a few years older. Steve sets the sketchbook down on the nearby coffee table and slides his feet forward on the couch, burying his toes under Tony's warm thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Nothing’s working out.” The answer is slurred against the plush fabric of the couch. Tony’s eyelids are growing heavier with every blink. “I think I’m just going to go live in the mountains and become a hermit. Yeah, a hermit. Sounds nice. No snobby investors, no stupid code that won’t run properly…” Tony lets his words trail off into a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve suppresses a chuckle, biting down on his lower lip. Something pulls at his heart at the sight of Tony like this: tired, not making much sense, and inhibitions low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely adorable. God, he is so hopelessly gone. It’s ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t want to have it any other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Tony says, half of his face still pressed into the couch, eyes fully closed now. His mouth chews on nothing, already on the way to dreamland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rubs at his eye, uncaring of the fact that his fingers are stained black here and there with grease. When he turns to stare blankly at Steve, a small grease stain has been transferred to the side of his left eye. There are faint creases on his right cheek where the pattern of the couch’s fabric is ingrained into his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiles, slow and warm, and opens his arms wide. Tony continues to stare at him. Steve raises his eyebrows, nodding down at his own chest. Tony blinks. Steve nods again, encouraging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Tony gets with the program and crawls forward, plastering himself on top of Steve’s body like a blanket. His head rests on Steve’s chest, ear right above his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Steve mutters, content and satisfied. He smooths his hand over Tony’s hair in a gentle motion, pushing the strands away from his face. Tony lets out a noise akin to a purr and noses gently at Steve’s sternum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tangles his fingers in Tony’s hair, watching the digits sift through soft locks, the sight ever-mesmerizing. He begins to draw indiscernible shapes on Tony’s scalp. “Everything’s going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise. Life always works out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighs, world-weary and heavy. “You don’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hums in disapproval, fingers traveling down the side of Tony’s face, tracing the edges of his goatee. He smiles when he sees Tony instinctively leaning into his touch. “I’ll have you know that I happen to speak from experience. You might feel lost right now, like everything is falling apart and nothing is going the way it’s supposed to. But life always works out in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony huffs, turning to rest his chin on Steve’s chest, ever-expressive brown eyes blinking up at him. His bottom lashes are long and dark, like someone has painted them right under his eyes—delicate brush strokes done in black ink. His chapped lips are turned down in a resolute frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grunt, Tony shuffles upwards on Steve’s body, decreasing the distance between their faces. He points his finger at Steve’s face, eyes squinting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve curls his fingers to mimic Tony’s, forefinger protruding out from his fist. Carefully, he presses the finger to the one pointing back at him so that both of their point fingers are joined at the tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After everything I’ve been through, I managed to find you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony freezes. Clearly, that was not the answer he had been expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiles, something soft and delicate unfurling in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“You came into my life and somehow, I get to love </span><em><span>you,</span></em> <span>sweetheart. I’m lucky. You’re living proof that life’s been kind to me. </span><em><span>That’s</span></em> <span>how I know.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinks quietly for a few moments and Steve looks on patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, with his brown doe eyes still wide open, Tony’s cheeks begin to flush, a light crimson that creeps down his neck and chest. The finger pressed to his own is retracted back into a closed fist and Tony buries his burning face in Steve’s chest in the blink of an eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve feels his heart expand threefold with adoration. A soft chuckle bubbles up out of him, his chest rumbling with it. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“You can’t just </span><em><span>say</span></em> <span>things like that.” One of Tony’s hands gathers a fistful of Steve’s shirt, bunching it up in his grasp. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Things like what, my love?” Steve coaxes Tony’s fingers to release their grip on his shirt and holds the hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. He tilts his head to the side, trying to meet Tony’s eyes. Upon catching the movement, Tony squeezes his eyes shut, determined to avoid Steve’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it. You know exactly what,” Tony mumbles, voice muffled by Steve’s chest. The blush has spread to his ears, both of them tinged a lovely shade of red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helpless fondness turns Steve’s smile lopsided. He leans down to plant a kiss on the top of Tony’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me a question, and I just told you the truth. Nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony says nothing, but he sniffs and burrows impossibly closer into Steve, their bodies slotting together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve curls an arm snugly around Tony’s middle, leans close so his mouth ends up right next to Tony’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do end up moving to the mountains to become a hermit, promise me you’ll take me with you,” he whispers, lips brushing the shell of Tony’s ear with every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorts, squirming slightly at the way Steve’s breath tickles his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he says with feigned annoyance, and when Steve’s body starts shaking with laughter, Tony laughs along with him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on Tumblr <a href="https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/">@maguna-stxrk</a> and let's talk all things stevetony! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>